A Lucky Man
by OurJames'girl
Summary: What happens three years later...


DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTURES BELONG TO THE BBC, NOT ME. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes! :) This is my first fan fiction so hope you like it.

"Missed me?"

Three years later...

She ran towards him, screaming, but it was to late. A sharp pain brought him to his knees, he hit the hard ground as his legs gave out. He looked up at the blue sky, the perfect blue sky. Pain coursing through his body. Her face came into his view. Words poring from her mouth. But he couldn't hear them, he grabbed onto her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" then she was being pulled from him. He reached out, grabbing but she was gone and he was dragged into darkness.

Captain Charles James opened his eyes, heavy breathing, covered in sweat. This was nothing new to him. These nightmares were a regular occurrence, although less frequent than they used to be. Taking in the familiar soundings of his bedroom he reached across next to him to where she slept. She always knew what to say to calm him when he woke screaming in the night. She had been there too, she battled the same war he did, she had seen the bloodshed, seen good men die in front of her, occasionally it was her waking, screaming in the night. All he could ever do was take her in his arms and hold her till she cried herself back to sleep.

This time he reached across and she wasn't there. Panic shot through his body until he heard the faint noise of the tv. He pulled off the covers and made his way down the hall. Coming to a stop at the lounge door. He stood there for a few moments taking in the sight before him. She lay there, curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in his jumper, the only light was that of the tv, light dancing across her face. He would never get used to her beauty. She was perfect, beautiful and his. A tear formed in the corner of his eye as he thought back at how he had almost lost her. Three years had pasted and it still chilled him to the bone. He was lucky that day, the bullets had hit him and not her, it could have been so different if she had been the one to get hit. He didn't have the medical training he would have needed to save her. She saved him, just like she had every day for the last three years since then.

He pushed the thought of that day from his mind as he went to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Molly.." He whispered stroking her hair.

She slowly opened her eyes. A smile forming across her face as she took in the sight of her Captain James. She loved the way he looked when he just woke up. Soft eyes and hair sticking up everywhere. She just wanted to run her fingers through it.

"Hey" she replied lightly.

"Why are u asleep on the sofa honey"

She slowly sat up bringing herself into his arms. Intertwining her fingers with his, just like the day back at camp after he asked her to come back to him. He looked at their hand, wedding rings glistening in the light of the tv. He felt a wave of proudness knowing he called this woman his wife. But she was more that that. She was his best friend, his love, his rock, his life.

"I couldn't sleep, fought I would get up before I woke u up. The baby was kicking."

He reached down, and placed his hand on her growing bump. He really was the luckiest man. He had a beautiful amazing wife and now a baby on the way. Lady Luck was defiantly looking down on him. Charles wrapped his arms around Molly and pulled her closer, she tucked her head under his chin.

He looked across, noticing the photo of the under 5's, he smiled at the memories of it being taking, just moments before they boarded the plane. The young cocky medic so full of herself, deep down he had known from that day that private Molly Dawes had caught his heart. If only they had known then what would happen on that tour.

"Molly, um I've been thinking"

Molly smiled into his chest.

"Oh no, that's dangerous"

He smiled, then became all serious." If our baby is a boy, how about we name him Dylan..." He looked down at his wife who remained silent. "Molls?"

As she rose her head from where she lay on his chest, tears made their way down her face. He looked at her and placed his hands each side of her face, brushing away the tears. "Oh mols, I'm sorry, I didn't...we don't have too..."

"No...it's perfect, smurf would have liked that...I miss him, u know!" She said shaking.

"I miss him too" he placed a kiss on her head. "come on, your frozen, let's go back to bed."

"I love u boss man"

A smile grew across his face "I love you too private Dawes!" And with that he pressed his lips against hers, the kiss was filled with so much emotion and love, he thought his heart would burst. Taking his pregnant wife into his arms. he carried her back to their bed.

The end.

(The end for now, don't know if I will add more!)


End file.
